


Powers That Define Us

by JayaNight246Roleplay



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Circus Shinanigans, Comfort, Healing, Illusions, Lettie hugs, M/M, Mutants, P.T Whump, Phillip Whump, Protesters - Freeform, Smut, Telekinesis, Violence, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayaNight246Roleplay/pseuds/JayaNight246Roleplay
Summary: P.T Barnum has always been different, being able to make people see what isn’t there and move things with a mere thought. But now he isn’t alone. Together with all the circus troupe and Phillip by his side they will take the world by storm to show what they are capable of as a circus.Mutant AU. Barlyle. Smut in later chapters. Angst.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have published. It was inspired by RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock‘s x-men crossover. I hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated.

** Prologue ******

 

His home was burning. His world was burning. Powerful flames roared within the once beautiful building that housed his beloved circus. Shoving his way through the crowd he hurried towards the entrance, desperately searching for his troupe within the crowd of gawking pedestrians. His hand grasps Lettie’s shoulder, eyes frantically searching her for injury as he yells to be heard over the horrible noise of the flame.

“Is everyone okay!?”

Lettie looks at him with surprise and shock to see him, but before she had the chance to answer him he heard Anne speak. Glancing over at her he sees that she is being held close by her brother.

“Where is Phillip?!”

His heart sinks to hear those words. A pit forms in his stomach as he frantically looks around for his friend. But Phillip is nowhere to be seen. Turning his eyes to the burning building he hears the others questioning if Phillip may still be inside. Not giving his actions a second thought he finds himself sprinting towards the entrance, ignoring the cries for him to “turn around” and “come back” he focuses on a fallen beam blocking the door and flings it away with his mind urgently. Dashing inside the building, he screams into the smoke and flames, voice desperate as he is filled with worry and guilt.

“PHILLIP!!??”

All that he hears in response is the cracking of wood as a burning beam falls down towards him.


	2. Chapter 1: Come one, Come all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I hope it is enjoyable and I will try to have the second chapter up relatively soon. Thank you for reading this fic.
> 
> Bold/Italic = Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Come One, Come All. **

 

Phineas Taylor Barnum, or P.T for short, has always found himself being different from those around him. From a young age he has been able to do things that others can not, he could make a pen fly through the air with just a mere thought or can make others view something that isn’t really there. But he had found himself feeling lonely with each passing day, always wondering if there are others like him within the city, different from those around them.

Brown eyes scan his surroundings, the street being packed with people from the higher class to the lower class. His thoughts turn to the ones waiting for him at his destinations confident smile forming on his face, having found others who are like him around the city. All of them being different from society. All of them being mutants.

Coming to a halt at the steps of a beautiful building of red and white, his wide smile grows as he purposefully strides up the steps but stops before the door, hand resting on the handle. Breathing in deeply before he throws the door open as he marches inside, grinning as he takes in the refurbished interior. A single thought drifts through his mind as he makes his way past newly implemented stands and towards the medium sized sawdust covered ring, ‘ ** _This is going to be our home. I will make sure they all feel that they can be themselves within these walls_.** ’

Closing the distance between himself and the entrance to backstage he pushes through the curtain, eyes scanning over all the boxes and equipment that are in need of being set up. Steadily he drifts into his thoughts envisioning how everything could be set up around him. No longer paying attention to his surroundings he doesn’t notice as someone approaches him until they speak.

“P.T? Are you alright?”

The kind and caring voice of Lettie Lutz breaks through his thoughts. Jerking his head forward slightly he stops, turning to face her he smiles brightly shaking his head with a amused chuckle.

“Sorry. I didn’t notice you there Lettie. But I am alright. Just was thinking of where everything could be set up.”

At his answer she smiles at him calmly, her brown eyes glistening from the backstage lights. Her brown hair tied up as the beard on her face is nicely groomed. Her vibrant purple dress brushes along the ground as she steps towards him calmly but he can see concern within her gaze.

“That is okay P.T. You seemed awfully distracted. Are you feeling okay today?”

Letting out a deep chuckle, he looks back towards all the boxes. Focusing on one of the heavier ones. His own brightly shining eyes watch as it begins to move across the ground slowly, he focuses on where he is directing it, stopping when it is beside the stairs. Glancing back towards her excitedly, he ignores the small flicker of pain that goes through his head, caused by the moving of the heavy box.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? Come on we should gather the others for rehearsal.”

With her eyes gazing into his own, he keeps the mask around his true emotions. Conveying his happiness, inspiration, hope and confidence across to the empathic woman. Flashing her a charming smile he turns and strides to the stairs, leading towards his office as he is intending to grab his newly made vibrant red coat from it’s hook. As he opens the door and steps inside the flapping of fabric can be heard as his coat removes itself from the hook, flying into his hand as he outstretches it. Looking down at it within his hands he cant help but chuckle as he has a thinks ‘ _ **It is a good thing that I still remember how to tailor outfits**. _**_Otherwise we wouldn’t have anything to wear for our show_.** ’

Swiftly shrugging the coat on, he marches back to the door and throws it open with great gusto. Looking down towards where Lettie has gathered everyone together, he grins proudly. His eyes scan the gathering before they focus on Anne Wheeler as she stands together with her brother, W.D. Both the trapeze artists are levitating off the ground by a few inches, wearing the purple costumes that he made for them still with their heads held high. Spreading his arms out wide, everyone’s eyes turn to him as his eyes gleam with pride.

“Let us begin rehearsal everyone!”

Just as those five words leave his mouth, everyone moves throughout backstage in an energetic flurry of motion. Preparing themselves for the rehearsal about to commence. Descending the stairs, he strides his way through backstage using his thoughts to help move heavier objects around for the performers. Already knowing that today will be a good day.


End file.
